deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Manta vs Green Goblin
Black Manta vs Green Goblin is a What-if? episode of Death Battle by CyberDragon001, featuring Black Manta from DC Comics and the Green Goblin from Marvel Comics. Description DC vs Marvel. Two of some of the most ruthless and personal villains meet each other in mortal combat. There can only be one. Whose hatred is the strongest? Interlude Wiz: Villains are the enemies of the heroes. They are meant to bring challenge and meaning to what their rivals stand against. Plus they always have the better toys. Boomstick: Though there are those special villains that just get under the heroes skin, on and off the battlefield. Like Black Manta, the Psychopath of the Seventh Seas Wiz: And Green Goblin, the terrifying nemesis of Spider-Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Black Manta Wiz: In the DC Universe there is an abundance of iconic rivalries between heroes and villains. Boomstick: The most famous ones include Batman with the Joker, Superman with Lex Luthor, and Flash with umm, Reverse Flash? Sure why not? Wiz: Even the underdogs get their own slice of the cake, but none are as recognizable as the rivalry of Aquaman and Black Manta. Boomstick: For someone who, as many say, talks to fish Aquaman has one hell of a villain. And no, he didn't name himself Black Manta to sound cool, he actually is black for once. Wiz: Before he became the Black Manta, David Hyde was a mercenary and treasure hunter who worked alongside his father. Boomstick: Yarg! It's the pirates' life for them! Though unfortunately, the life at sea with a bottle of rum would come crashing down. Wiz: One day David was hired by a marine biologist to collect the blood of a young Arthur to prove that he's an Atlantean. Why the guy couldn't just extract the blood himself is beyond me. Boomstick: Obviously it didn't go so well. David was jumped on by Arthur's father in self-defense and in the ensuing struggle, Curry died from a heart attack. Damn, hate it when that happens. Wiz: Aquaman enraged at his father's murderer, tracked David down to his ship and killed him in a blind rage. Boomstick: Which you might think would be the end of that, but nope! It was David's own father instead. Man, what irony! Even Inigo Montoya would slap himself in the face for such a reckless act! Wiz: With his own father now dead, David abandoned his treasure hunting career and made his new purpose by making Aquaman suffer as slowly and as painfully as possible. Even if that means taking away family and friends. All with a new identity; the Black Manta. Boomstick: All that just to avenge his father? Huh, at least it's not as selfish as taking over the world. ''' Wiz: Regardless of his motives, Black Manta has proven himself to be one of the most ruthless villains in the DC Universe which is also reflected in his arsenal. '''Boomstick: This guy is basically a walking tank. He has wrist mounted harpoon darts, a grappling gun, electrified gauntlets, shoulder-mounted rocket launchers, a sweet looking handheld laser gun, and a jetpack. Though his most recognizable set at his disposal is his Manta Suit. Wiz: This customized diving dress is built to withstand the depths of the ocean and it's sealed at the molecular level making it virtually impenetrable. On top of that, the suit can generate a holographic disguise, an electrified field, provide increased mobility in water, and grant him enough strength and durability to go up against metahumans. Though that helmet is ridiculous, you'd think that would be heavy on his spine. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, if anyone still fight without having that huge helmet being a hindrance, than they are a badass in my book. Also, you forgot to add that it fires freaking lasers from its' eyes! Wiz: While Manta might seem like a ranged fighter, he is anything but. He is an expert assassin, a strategic genius, and skilled hand-to-hand combatant. When he wants to get close and personal, he has a choice of either his own trident, which I'm sure is a direct mockery of Aquaman's, and his twin daggers which are so sharp they can cut through Atlantean skin like butter. Boomstick: Good luck trying to attack him from a distance because his suit is completely bulletproof. Well, sometimes. ''' Wiz: Manta with his armor and weaponry has developed his own personalized fighting style transforming him into a highly versatile opponent, allowing him to fight both in water and on land. His speed underwater is comparable to a torpedo, which can go 200 knots or 230 miles per hour. '''Boomstick: You know Wiz, Black Manta reminds me of someone I just can't put my finger on it. Wiz: Maybe this will help. Through his quest to take his revenge on Aquaman he had fallen in love with a Xebel woman who gave birth to a child who would eventually become his enemies sidekick, Aqualad. Boomstick: Ha! Black armour, on a quest for revenge, and has a previously unknown child? He's basically an underwater Darth Vader. Wiz: While he may not be an all-powerful Sith Lord, he does have quite the deadly reputation. He has fought evenly with fellow mercenary Deathstroke, skilled enough to take down Deadshot, Harley Quinn, and Captain Boomerang simultaneously, and reacted quick enough to tag the Flash who can run faster than light itself. Boomstick: He has killed Kahina the Seer, someone who can basically see the future, took a hit from Mazahs an alternate version of Luthor with the powers of Shazam, and there was that one time he survived getting his face bitten off by King Shark. Jesus that has got to hurt! ' Wiz: Well it wouldn't have been just painful, but Black Manta should've died from the blood loss. A bite from the largest shark, the Great White, can deliver a force of 4,000 pounds per square inch, which is enough to slice a normal person in half, and King Shark's bite force is likely stronger as he has bitten through bullet-proof metahumans with ease and even harm Kryptonians. '''Boomstick: Impressive, but I think it's about time to announce the elephant in the room. ' Wiz: Being his arch-rival, Black Manta is able to trade blows and fight evenly with Aquaman himself. '''Boomstick: But Boomstick, how is it impressive to stand up against a guy who talks to fish? Wiz: First off talking to fish is hardly accurate, he commands them through telepathy, but onto the point. During a crisis, Aquaman casually lifts a cruise ship out of the water. The weight of an average cruise ship is at least 20,000 tonnes and that's not including all the passengers on board. Boomstick: Not impressed yet? Well, how 'bout the time he threw a nuclear submarine from the deepest part of the ocean to the surface like it was nothing! Wiz: Considering that a nuclear submarine weighs 48,000 tonnes not to mention sending it against the intense pressure of the ocean makes Aquaman's strength all the more jaw-dropping. Boomstick: Aside from a couple of confrontations, Black Manta has done a pretty good job at making Aquaman's life miserable. Wiz: One of these acts was murdering Aquaman's own child and another was almost ruining peace relations between the United States and Atlantis Boomstick: Damn, this guy makes people like Lex Luthor look like a Saint in comparison. Hope that clears up why Black Manta shouldn't be taken lightly. Wiz: That being said, Black Manta is not without his downsides. While his suit has impressive durability, enough explosive power or even blunt force can shatter it, leaving him exposed. Also being that his sole purpose is to make Aquaman suffer as much as insanely possible is his only drive while being the Black Manta. Boomstick: Like the time Aquaman was assumingly dead, Black Manta retired his supervillain life to begin his own fish market. But because this is comics, Aquaman came back from the grave. Doesn't anyone ever stay dead in comics? I mean, like seriously! Wiz: Which turned out to be very unfortunate for Manta's customers...as they were all killed...because he murdered them all...and burned his shop down to the ground. Boomstick: Damn, talk about a burning rage, I'm sure father would be proud. Wiz: Which goes to show that as long as his anger is intact, all who stand with Aquaman run risk of incurring the Black Manta's wrath. Black Manta: Ignorant boy! This is not a world, a universe, in which a free man can afford to be soft. I will teach you to be ruthless, Kaldur'ahm, even if I must beat that lesson into your skull. Green Goblin Wiz: Throughout his career, the friendly neighborhood Spider-man has faced many opponents all challenging him in different ways, but none put his grit to the test more than the Green Goblin. Boomstick: Before taking up his hobby of tormenting our favorite web-swinger, Norman Virgil Osborne was the son of a once successful industrialist who lost control of his company and promptly started drinking. Normally I'm all for the drinking part if the guy wasn't a huge dick to his family. Wiz: Young Norman grew to despise his dad's behavior based on his failure and vowed to become a better businessman than his father ever could. Boomstick: And he did. He co-founded the multibillion-dollar corporation Oscorp Industries with his college professor; Mendal Stormm. Wiz: He even married a woman named Emily and had their child Harry Osborne. All things considered, life was going pretty well...until Norman's wife died of illness. Boomstick: This pushed him to work harder and as a result, he emotionally neglected his son, is it just me or does history have a sick sense of humor? Wiz: That's not even the start of it. Looking to strengthen his grip on Oscorp Industry, he accused his former mentor on withholding assets and promptly had him incarcerated. Boomstick: Now with Oscorp under his thumb, Osborne searched through Stormm's belongings and stumbled upon notes of an experimental super soldier serum. Like we haven't had enough of those already. Wiz: Hoping that this chemical compound would make a good product, instead of having expert scientists conduct it like everyone else, Osborne went about to create the serum by himself. Surprise surprise the serum blow up in his face. Boomstick: In all fairness, it probably wouldn't have backfired on him if his own son didn't meddle the formula. 'I'm all lonely! I know I'll sabotage a possibly dangerous serum that could potentially kill my only father! Great plan!' ''' Wiz: Fortunately since this is comics, the incident didn't kill Norman Osborne. Instead, it had greatly increased his intelligence and physique as intended. '''Boomstick: Which you might think would be awesome, but it came at a cost. You see while exposure made Norman super smart and super strong, it also made him batshit crazy and with great power comes great insanity. Wiz: This was the prime motivation for becoming the Green Goblin based on the monster he had feared as a child and with his new goal of becoming the leader of organized crime in New York City, Boomstick: To got on top of that perch he had to clear the one obstacle in his way, Spider-man. Through the Goblin Formula Norman has superhuman agility, stamina, and can lift up to 9 tonnes. Though he doesn't rely on just his newfound abilities, lucky he has the right tools for the job. Wiz: Being the head of a weapons manufacturer definitely has its benefits. He adopted an experimental Oscorp suit and retrofitted it into fit his Goblin Armor, incorporated chain-mail into its design providing him more protection from superhuman attacks. Boomstick: On top of that, Gobie's taste in weaponry is just as wild as shown in his literal 'Bag of Tricks'. Wiz: His satchel carries many unorthodox gadgets. Including Glue Bombs, Smoke Bats, Electro-Bats, Ghost Nets, and even a 'Goblin Surprise' which is basically an Asphyxiation grenade that looks like a ghost. Boomstick: But Goblin's more iconic weapons from his 'Bag of Tricks' are his boomerang style Razor Bats and Pumpkin Bombs which has enough yield to destroy concrete and flip cars, or even turn a crowd of people into skeletons. ''' Wiz: Arguably his more terrifying weapons are his incendiary grenades, which can melt through three inches of solid steel, and his Gas Pumpkins. These Gas Pumpkins can produce either Narcotic or Hallucinogenic gas the former of which can knock out people and the later giving its victims lucid hallucinations. '''Boomstick: Didn't know Norman was into that sort of thing, but I guess it makes sense since he wears green. Wiz: No Boomstick, he isn't a hippy. Boomstick: Well luckily for him he doesn't experience these psychedelic trips because his mask conveniently comes with a built-in gas filter. ' ' Wiz: In his gloves are micro-circuited filaments which channel pulsed discharges of electricity close to 10,000 volts from his finger-tips. He can also apply his 'Goblin Blaster' in many different ways, not just as a projectile weapon, but also to electrocute anyone he touches and use it as a spray for anyone who gets too close. Boomstick: If those weren't enough to make him a force to be reckoned with, he has his trusty Goblin Glider. While it has gone through many iterations over the years, including a fan powered broomstick, the most used is a jet powered bat-shaped machine. ''' Wiz: The Goblin Glider is Osborne's main mode of transportation, it can reach top speeds of 90 miles per hour and support 400 pounds. Though like it's rider it also comes packed with various weaponry including extending blades, heat-seeking and smart missiles, machine guns, laser guns, a flamethrower, and even it's own Pumpkin Bomb Launcher. '''Boomstick: Damn, Goblin sure knows how to commit crimes in style. I gotta get working on my new flying machine myself. Wiz: The Goblin Glider can be controlled remotely either through voice command or through the controls on his wrists which he can use to attack his opponent from multiple angles or even deliver a nasty surprise attack. Boomstick: Though he better be careful because the Glider can impale him too like that one time he got himself killed in a climactic fight with Spider-man. Wiz: Normally this should've been the end of the psychopathic killer, but turns out that the formula didn't only give him increased intelligence and strength, but also a healing factor. While not as fast as Wolverine's, Osborne can still regenerate damaged tissues and organs at a faster than normal rate.' ' Boomstick: This just proves that Green Goblin is one tough and terrifying sonuvabitch. He's strong enough to break the cuffs that contained the more powerful Hobgoblin with his bare hands, survives the onslaught of fellow Spider-man villain; Doctor Octopus, and easily killed a large group of his own Oscorp Security. ' Wiz: He has proven to be a cunning strategist and mechanical and chemical genius. He was able create a gas that disabled Spider-man's spider sense, founded the Dark Avengers, lead the nearly successful invasion of Asgard, and was the first villain to discover Spider-man's secret identity. '''Boomstick: He tanked sonic screams from Songbird even at point blank range, strong enough to overpower the mercenary; Deadpool, reacted quick enough to dodge Swordsman who is fast enough to cut bullets in mid-air and he has even matched his rival Spider-man in multiple encounters. ' Wiz: Keep in mind Spider-man when push comes to shove is strong enough to break through Carbonadium, another metal alloy stronger and lighter than titanium and held up the Daily Bugle building, which would approximately weigh 100 tonnes. Though Osborne hasn't gained his title as Spider-man's number one adversary just by battling him and taking a huge amount of abuse. '''Boomstick: This guy has messed with Spider-man's personal life soo much he can make even the Joker jealous. He did everything from turning all of New York against Spider-man, trying to turn him into his successor and the list goes on. Wiz: But the most infamous act Osborne has done was murder Spider-man's then-girlfriend, Gwen Stacy. An event that would torture Peter Parker for the rest of his life. Boomstick: Though aside from the getting himself impaled part, Green Goblin isn't perfect. Wiz: As mentioned before Osborne is not only criminally insane but he does suffer from a superiority complex and a multi-personality disorder which hinders his intellect. Boomstick: Like the Joker, his only concern is to cause chaos, no matter the cost to others or to his own well being. Wiz: Regardless Norman Osborne has proven himself time and time again to be the scourge of Spider-man's existence making his life a living hell, even from beyond the grave. Green Goblin: Why don't you just give up? Spider-Man: Because I know your secret. I know whose face is behind that mask. Green Goblin: We all wear masks, Spider-Man. But which one is real? The one that hides your face, or the one that is your face? Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a villainous Death Battle!!! Death Battle Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:CyberDragon001 Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles